1, 2, 3: Will you love me?
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: kyoka Jirou was certain she was a lesbian. Her crush on Ashido certainly didn't dissuade the notion and the lack of interest in boys ever seemed to solidify it. She never expected to ever be attracted to a boy. Unfortunately that meant she had an expectation, she should of realised It wouldn't survive with Izuku Midoriya in her class. [MinaXJirouXMidoriya]
1. Chapter 1

Kyoka Jirou was sure of two things in her life:

1) She wanted to be a hero

2) She was a useless lesbian who really needed to stop getting so lucky to see Momo missing her clothes

She had known ever since she was 7 who she liked. She had a massive crush on a girl in her class, who turned out to be a massive homophobic bitch but that was beside the point.

So _maybe_ she kept sneaking glances in the direction of one of her pink haired (And pink skinned) classmates after hero training while they were all undressing. That was her business and hers alone.

For the purple haired girl, boobs were brilliant, so sue her if she liked them better than _other_ things. Of course she wasn't jealous of Momo and Ashido's particularly big breasts, she was happy being a b-cup who didn't have back pains all the time thank you very much but she did like seeing other girls with bigger sets.

A small part of her registered that was kind of unfair but she didn't really care. Of course, she would never admit her thoughts took more lewd turns when it came to her fellow girls, she wasn't like Mineta. She had some class.

But she was still a teenager and she would abuse that excuse for as long as she could.

She was always attracted to odd things, things that were just different. It was part of her love for music, all the completely different instruments coming together to make wondrous sound.

Of course must people wouldn't expect that to be her reason when they listened to her playlists and found out she mostly had heavy metal and rock music.

Being attracted to odd things and being attracted to girls, she really shouldn't have been surprised when she developed a major crush on one Mina Ashido.

Pink skinned, pink haired, social and energetic as all hell, in many ways Mina Ashido and Kyoka Jirou had little in common.

Ashido had a gorgeous smile, great figure and lovely personality, with a fierce determination to become a hero and help others while Jirou was….Jirou.

The pink girl would always hang around a group of friends that wasn't exactly the purple haired girl's kind of crowd, as she was never a particularly energetic or social person. She wasn't anti-social by any means but it was tiring to talk to people even in small groups so talking with a bunch of loud mouths with boundless energy sounded exhausting to her. It was because of this she had ever really hung out with the pink girl much outside of class. They were friends but not particularly close ones, which always made Jirou a little sad if she was completely honest. However she wasn't dumb, she knew she stood no chance with her crush.

Ashido could probably have almost anyone she wanted in the entire school if she wanted them, with a few exceptions like Todoroki and Bakugou (seeing as those two didn't seem like they could ever handle or want to handle a relationship if you asked Jirou.)

Jirou had brought it up with Momo, as the girl had quickly become her best friend in the school somehow despite they're completely different skill levels and social class. The tall girl was the only person Jirou had willingly told she was a lesbian to and the girl had been really understanding and supportive. A few others also knew from slips of the tongue or overhearing something they weren't meant to like her other friend Denki Kaminari, a blond boy with a bright smile and perhaps a few missing brain cells if you asked Jirou.

Kaminari could be dumb sometimes and certainly he could fail to read the room, both things Jirou had relentlessly teased him for. Sometime she knew she maybe went too far but it was her own way of showing affection, as she wasn't good at doing it the normal. He was a friend, her friend and he was good one. For all the times he had failed to understand how we was supposed to act, when he had found out by way of 'accidental' eavesdropping (Jirou was still suspicious of that explanation.) He had been nothing but supportive, promising not to say a thing if Jirou wasn't comfortable with others knowing.

Because they both knew, Jirou had contemplated telling them both about her crush on their fellow classmate but she was still hesitant. It was just a silly crush, she shouldn't waste her friend's time on something like that she told herself.

Still she could really use her friends help. Because as much as it hurt how much she wanted to know if she should say _something_ to Ashido she at least had been dealing with this ever since school started. She'd want to say something, not have the confidence to risk it and just resign herself to trying not to get caught looking at the pink girl longingly.

She once failed in hero class, checking her butt out because _goddammit Ashido why did you have to decide on that kind of outfit?!_

Momo had noticed and she was mischievous when she wanted to be. Jirou didn't think she'd ever live down the embarrassment of the black haired girls teasing. Fortunately the purple haired girl had managed to just make her friend think she had caught her in a moment of being particular pent up and couldn't help staring. She technically wasn't lying at least.

Still, it was all she could do so she did it. The crush could be dealt with, her OTHER problem couldn't.

You see, Jirou expected that not a single boy could ever even slightly be attractive to her or interesting in a romantic sense. She was a lesbian for a reason.

Unfortunately she expected it from all the boys in class, and 'all boys' included one Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, a plain-looking forest haired boy with a keen mind and kind soul. To put it into a very simple metaphor, when it came to Midoriya, expectations were like a watermelon and Midoriya was a fucking incoming atom bomb.

He has always been an odd enigma to most of the class. At first he seemed like any of the rest of them, however there were many little details that had continually stuck out about him.

The first had been his lack of control over his quirk. It wasn't uncommon for people with stronger quirks to struggle with them. Kaminari actually had a really strong quirk, but he had some pretty harsh drawbacks as well. However actually having your bones break from the force of your quirk was not something Jirou had ever heard of before. There was also the fact Bakugou had seemed weirdly convinced Midoriya didn't have a quirk and was shocked when he was proven wrong. The two had been around each other for years though so if anyone should have known he had a quirk it was the explosive blonde.

The second had been his demeanour at the start of the school year. Nowadays he was fairly normal but when he'd first arrived at UA he'd always flinch whenever anyone addressed him at all, and if a girl talked to him it was like he hadn't interacted with the opposite gender in his entire life. He seemed to function better with Uraraka, a brunette who was clearly Midoriya's best friend alongside the class rep Iida, but even with her he constantly get nervous, flustered and just seemed unable to interact at first. At the time she had chalked it up to him being very socially awkward but nowadays she realized there had to be something more. He never fought back against Bakugou whenever the blonde had hurled abuse, not that he did much anymore but it used to be an almost daily occurrence. If it turned out he didn't object because that's how he was used to being treated….That particular set of thoughts was something she had decided to shelf for if she ever did get a chance to ask without it being a bad time.

The third and final thing, one that had definitely been noticed by everyone as it was hard to miss, something about their classmate had gotten him noticed by All Might, the number one pro, of all people. Most of the class had initially presumed it to just be the symbol of peace being excited that someone had a similar quirk to his, a fact a lot of the inhabitants of 1-A had noticed, but as time went on it became clear this wasn't all there was too it. All Might and Midoriya were clearly friends, even before U.A. somehow. How THAT had happened was definitely a story Jirou would love to hear because she both could and absolutely could not see the greenette tracking the pro until he found him just to talk and get signatures.

Jirou had realized he had been on her mind a lot more lately. At first she had just brushed it off as him always being at the centre of unfortunate events. He had walked away victorious from their very first combat training exercise against Bakugou in what Jirou still thought was possibly one of the most heated battles she'd seen in her entire life even if they could hear nothing, he'd been at the forefront of the USJ attack with the strongest villains, had won the initial race and promptly become everyone's target in the cavalry battle as well as being the only person to make Todoroki truly go all out in the tournament during the sports festival, gotten attacked by the hero killer, went missing during the attack on the summer camp and had disobeyed everything he was told to recue Bakugou…She could keep going but she'd probably be at it forever it felt like.

The point was, it seemed only natural that he of all people would maybe be a bit more prominent in her mind. She wasn't friends with the greenette but she certainly didn't dislike him, he was nice enough and was always trying his best to make sure he wasn't annoying his classmates which Jirou appreciated.

Unfortunately, if it had just been that, he would have left her mind eventually. He didn't, he stuck like glue instead. She couldn't get him out as she kept mulling over everything she knew about Izuku Midoriya and she had no idea where the thoughts were even stemming from at this point.

The thoughts had been annoyingly prevalent for almost a whole fortnight when it happened. It had been a normal rescue training exercise, when Bakugou had let out a way bigger explosion than even he was expecting due to the conditions of the room he had failed to take into account. No one had gotten hurt (though Bakugou had gotten a serious chewing out.) The only signs of damage on anyone had been Midoriya, whose outfit had been torn apart on one side on the upper half of his body, exposing his bare chest.

Jirou's eyes had wandered curiously to the exposed chest, she couldn't help her curiosity, Midoriya wasn't like Kirishima who she was pretty sure just liked running around half naked to show off his chest, Midoriya was almost always covered up.

In some ways he was exactly what Jirou was expecting, it wasn't a secret Midoriya had to be well built, however actually seeing underneath and seeing some of his abs actually surprised her in a weird way. Midoriya always looked kind of small and…fluffy for lack of a better word so whenever he actually looked like the pro hero in training he was, it caught most off guard. Despite his muscles though he wasn't pronounced and in a way, his body was almost feminine in how it was built. That actually did fit with Midoriya, she was sure if you gave him longer lashes and a different voice he could pass for a girl with little to no effort.

Right as that thought went through her head, she finally realized why she had been thinking about him so much lately.

'Oh fuck…no...no no no….'

As she finally broke her eyes away, trying to avoid showing how obviously she was staring, she realized something that completely shattered her world. She liked what she had saw. If anyone in their entire class could be considered odd (and there were some serious contenders in 1-A) it was him.

She had a crush on Izuku Midoriya.

She had a crush on a fucking boy!


	2. Chapter 2

Mina Ashido was great with feelings, she liked to think. At least she was when they were other peoples, when it came to her own she could be surprisingly out of tune with her mind.

Unfortunately, this meant that sometimes she could never place how she felt or why she felt that way and recently, there had been one (technically two) particular cases of this.

"Again thank you so, so, so much Midori!" She thanked the green haired boy before her, who was filling in for Momo as her tutor. The black haired girl had had to postpone their usual session with everyone else. Most had simply elected to wait for the next session but Mina knew she needed to get as many sessions in as possible, so she had had to seek out one of the smartest people in their class. (Who would actually be willing to help her, she had doubts she'd be as lucky with Bakugou or that Todoroki would be as receptive to her request. She also doubted Iida's ability to keep her focused on the subjects, with how easily her mind wandered.)

"N-No problem! I'm glad to h-help and if I'm honest, it's nice to hang out with you!" Izuku said as he flashed that unfairly bright smile of his at her, flipping through a textbook to find the particular subjects she'd been having trouble with. As he did, she felt a weird feeling in her stomach, like some animal had got in her tummy and was flying about inside it. However weirdly, she couldn't say it was unpleasant. "It's just our social circles n-never really lined up at all until recently…."

Yeah, Bakugou. Mina had to frown at that, she would admit that until his recent 'reformation' as the class had taken to calling it, there would have been little hope of being able to hang out with the greenette as they had an intense rivalry that seemed born of a lot of resentment on Bakugou's part. Mina was part of Bakugou's social circle, mostly due to a lot of pleading from another friend of hers to try to give him a chance, which she had but had meant she'd been unable to spend a lot of time with Izuku.

However due to recent events, the two had been starting to get along better surprisingly, a turn of events no one in class had seen coming.

And one Mina was absolutely ecstatic about, now she could hang out with the forest hair boy whenever she pleased. Well if he allowed it of course, she was social, not a stalker. (A small part of her thought some others may not agree but how else was she supposed to get good gossip than following people without their knowing?)

It also allowed them to steal the currently empty living area of their dorms, working together at the main sitting area.

As Izuku went on about the differences in heavily similar words such as 'Were' and 'Where' in English, Mina slowly started to zone out. Not on purpose, but this was so boring and someone put an adorable person in front of her to enjoy looking at instead! So of course she'd be distracted!

Not to mention, he was the cause of her most recent confusion about her feelings. She just couldn't place what they were, even though she felt like she should know.

Every time it was on the tip of her mind, and always ended up just out of her grasp. She'd considered the possibility of it just being a sign that they would be really good friends but that didn't seem right.

After all, she was great friends with Kirishima and he invoked none of the same feelings in her.

it was honestly slightly annoying.

Now she had a chance though to examine her feelings while working with him, though!

If she could focus that is, which was proving so damn hard with 'mister adorable face' in front of her. If she wasn't so distracted, maybe she'd be pouting at that.

She wasn't sure how long she ended up distracted, constantly counting those cute little freckles on Izuku's face before he realized something was amiss.

"And that's why 'They're', 'There' and 'Their' are- Huh? Ashido?" He interrupted himself, raising a brow with a small blush. She shook her head as soon as she was called on, the haze disappearing as she looked up into his concerned eyes.

"Sorry, what?" She questioned, chuckling nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "I um, kinda zoned out…"

"D-Does that happen often?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity and nearly making Mina squeal aloud with his resemblance to a puppy. She nodded a little dumbly, still smiling to herself and hoping she wasn't blushing too noticeably.

She never normally did but she could feel some heat in her cheeks just staring at this puppy in a human suit before her.

"Hm… T-That explains why y-you might be struggling a bit." Izuku said, putting his hand to his mouth in his signature mutter pose. "Cause you're clearly very smart in your own right butafailignattentionspancouldcausesomelaterissuessoi'llneedtofindawaytooffsetthatissuewhichcouldbeslightlydifficult-"

"Midori!" She quickly snapped him out of his mutter storm with a clap, causing him to jump before he blushed and began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She was also definitely sure her own blush was more visible now with him calling her smart.

"S-Sorry, just thinking." He explained nervously, opening his eyes and letting out a thoughtful hum. "Out of curiosity, is there anything t-that helps you focus more?"

"Oh… well, music I guess." The pink-skinned girl laughed, tapping her pencil against the table rhythmically. "Dance classes kind of ingrained it into me to focus more whenever there is music playing, for our safety."

"A-Ah, that makes sense." He hummed, eyes lighting up briefly before he took out his phone. "Hang on just a moment."

"Huh? You pulling up some tracks or something?" She asked curious, getting a shake of the head from her temporary tutor. He tapped in something to his phone, before grinning briefly and putting it away.

"I'll just give that a couple minutes. In the m-meantime, can… can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly, confusing the pink skinned girl.

"Sure, I guess." She shrugged, curious as to where this was going. "What'cha want to know?"

_"How are you so pretty?"_

_Her heart fluttered, stunned as her eyes widened. He seemed to be fixing her with such an endearing gaze. He looked so handsome… 'Did- Did he ask what I think he just did? Ohgodwhatdoisaywhatdoisay-'_

"Ashido?" Izuku asked again, frowning. Then has eyes widened and he quickly launched into some rushed apology. "Sorry, did I offend you?! I don't mean it in a bad way or anything if Kitty meanssomethingidon'tknowijustamreallycuriousaboutwhereitcamefrom-"

"Wait! Slow down! I'm not offended or whatever, just blacked out-" 'Daydreamed about you- NOT HELPING BRAIN!' "-And didn't hear you. Ask that again?"

"O-Oh. I asked 'Have you seen a kitty on your way here.'" He repeated himself, taking out his phone and showing her a picture of a young Scottish Fold cat that she instinctively let out a small cooing sound at. "I've s-seen it around the dorms a few t-times and I'm w-wondering if it's Koda's or not."

"I haven't, sorry. I want to see it now though, it's so cute!" She gushed with a wide smile, while internally freaking out a little. 'Where the hell did that daydream come from anyways?!'

Okay she was pretty sure she could cross Jealousy off the list now. It was already a weak contender anyways, only on their because she was pretty sure she'd never actually experienced jealousy in her memory so she wasn't sure exactly what it felt like.

She was sure it wasn't supposed to leave her feeling this… blissful for no apparent reason however, even if she was disappointed Izuku didn't actually ask her how pretty she was.

So Mina's feelings one, Mina zero.

"Hey guys." A new voice spoke up, pulling both the fluffy haired teen's attention to Kyoka walking in, with a slight blush, a grin with an almost imperceptible nervousness behind it and a CD player in hand. "Yaomomo said you needed me to bring some songs down, Midoriya?"

"Oh so that's what you were doing on your phone." Mina muttered, while Izuku nodded with a thankful smile to the new arrival, taking the CD player and setting it down on the table.

"Yeah. A-Ashido was struggling to focus s-so we are trying some music to try and help that while I t-tutor her." He explained to their purple haired friend, who hummed in curiosity and took a seat beside him.

"What are you struggling with then? English?" She asked, getting nods from both the fluffy haired teens.

"It's so difficult… why do so many words have to be so dang similar?!" Mina whined, getting small chuckles from Izuku and Kyoka.

"I try to remember it like this. There is t and here, here refers to position or location, therefore There is about a place." The petite girl explained, causing Izuku's eyes to light up as he smiled wide.

"Oh! And They're can be like All Might's catchphrase! Instead of I Am Here, it's They are here! But shorter. So if he was referring to multiple people other than himself, that's what he would say." He exclaimed excitedly, causing both girls to roll their eyes with equally amused grins.

"You really are just the biggest All Might dork on the planet, aren't you?" Kyoka asked teasingly, making the green haired boy blush and rub the back of his neck nervously with a small laugh.

"S-Sorry."

"No, no! don't apologize, it's cute, like you!" Mina grinned wide, causing her tutor to blush bright and hide his face, while the purple haired girl beside him just laughed at him.

"Tell you what, I've gotten pretty good at understanding English because of a few of my songs. Want me to hang around and see if I can help?" Kyoka offered, blushing once again for reasons unbeknownst to Mina.

"Hell yeah! With the two of you maybe I can actually do this!" The pink haired girl said enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of the usually reserved girl joining them.

For one, extra help was appreciated. For two, she was just as cute as Izuku and while that did present another risk of distraction, more cuties was never a bad thing!

And a final point, she was the second case of Mina's feelings confusing her. However she'd been in that state for much longer with Kyoka, than she had with Izuku, not really being a 'recent' case.

However, while maybe not the exact same, her feelings with Kyoka were very similar to her one's with Izuku and now she had the chance to potentially kill two birds with one stone!

"You ok with that, Midoriya?" The purple haired teen asked curiously, turning to him with a small grin and getting a rapid nod from the still blushing and somewhat embarrassed boy beside her. "Great, then let me just put some music on. Got some English songs so I think I'll put them on first."

As she said that, she leaned over and turned on the CD player, skipping through a few tracks before a drum and piano began to fill the air.

Izuku lifted his head in surprise, before humming along perfectly to the song. Then the lyrics began and he began singing in perfect English along with it, in a frankly stunning voice.

"You can have a sound of the thousand voices calling your name

You can have the light of the world blind you, bath you in grace

But I don't see so easily what you hold in your hands

'Cause castles crumble, kingdoms fall and turn into sand"

"Holy crap dude…" Kyoka let out a slightly stunned laugh as her eyes widened, turning to him excitedly. "Two questions. One, you know Shinedown!? Two, YOU CAN SING?!"

"O-Oh… Not really? I mean I'm just k-kinda going along with it. Though y-yeah I know Shinedown, they're a favourite of mine. I love 'How Did You Love' a lot." He explained nervously, before the purple haired girl suddenly grabbed his shoulder and fixed him with a serious look.

"Opinion on the rest of 'Threat to Survival' right now." She demanded, her demeanour so serious one would think she was interrogating a serial killer instead of asking a sentient cinnamon roll trying to disguise itself as a human what it thought about an album.

"U-Underrated classic, just because t-they changed style even though it was all still good. E-Every song still had a message." He got out eventually, getting an approving nod and a kinder smile from Kyoka as she let him go.

"Good, someone who has taste." The purple haired girl laughed, and after calming down first, Izuku joined in on the laughter. "Alright, alright, we should actually focus now."

Mina could only smile at the two as she felt more fluttering in her stomach, as Izuku turned back the pages so they could start over.

From there, they spent the next few hours working together, Kyoka and Izuku coming up with various ways for Mina to memorize certain words or just helping her understand how some of them worked.

Throughout, they found themselves constantly going off on tangents as well, laughing with one another and having fun, while still somehow making decent progress through the work.

No matter how hard she tried however, Mina still hadn't been able to place her feelings at all for a long time.

It wasn't until near the very end it finally happened, when she'd ended up lost staring at Kyoka, her pretty eyes enrapturing the pink skinned girl out of nowhere, her hair framing her cute face while she let out that cute giggle of hers.

_Then she turned to her, eyes lidded as she stared at Mina, tilting her head ever so slightly with a seductive smirk. "See something you like, Mina?~"_

_The pink skinned girl blushed, nodding subtly as her mouth dropped open slightly, stunned and-_

"Ashido?" Izuku's voice once more snapped her out of a trance, pulling her attention to the green haired teen who fixed her with a concerned look. "You zoned out a-again staring at Jirou…"

"Oh… so I did." Mina grinned sheepishly, both fluffy haired teens missing how Kyoka's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a little more red, looking away in embarrassment. Neither any the wiser to the fact it was because she'd almost done the same to Izuku right there andthenherfirstcrushwaslookingatherandohgodohgodohgod-

"Hello you three." A new voice spoke up, all eyes turning to Momo who was walking by, a rather massive grin on her face as she looked between them all before laughing playfully. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? You almost looked like a love triangle with how you were staring at one another."

Both Kyoka and Izuku's face exploded red as they quickly began trying to fend off their best friend's claim with panicked explanations.

Mina….

Her eyes just went wide as she looked at her friends- no, her crushes again.

That's what the fluttering had been…

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding." Momo laughed, putting her hands up in mock defense, before she then grinned and winked at them before turning away.

Mina's eyes widened. Had- Had she been looking her way? Did Momo know?!

Was… was she aiming at one of the others? They knew her better.

Mina was so confused and that was how the tutoring session ended.

Of everything she learned, she would always be convinced the most important one….

She most definitely had a crush on Kyoka Jirou and Izuku Midoriya.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can be a complete troll sometimes; you know that?" Izuku asked unamused as he laid down in Momo's bed, head resting on her stomach as she giggled away. Still, at the same time there was a noticeable twitch at the corner of his lips where he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, I could hardly resist with how cute you three all looked together." The creation just giggled, making the green haired teen roll his eyes. He wasn't sure exactly when he and Momo had reached best friend status, though he was glad they had.

It had been good for both of them, bolstering their confidence. Aside from Mina and Kyoka, he managed to keep his stutter in check more or less and hell, just a few short months ago he'd have broken down at the idea of being in a girl's room for more than a couple seconds.

Now though, he'd been hanging out with her weekly while lying in her bed in positions like this (Him resting on her stomach while she kept an arm around him in a small hug.) Both of them being touch starved they had quickly found themselves being physically affectionate friends.

Not to mention, the creation teen seemed to have a generally improved mood nowadays and had even been performing better in hero class.

However, there were times the bolstered confidence of the girl was not in Izuku's favour. Specifically, when she decided teasing him would be a fun idea.

That was becoming more frequent as well, the end to the tutoring session a few hours prior a great example, his face heating up just from remembering up.

"You three would make a great couple, you know." The raven haired teen simply blurted out, causing Izuku's eyes to widen as his face went even more red.

"Momo!" He whined, hiding his face with his free hand as his friend began laughing again, causing him to feel her body vibrating beneath him.

"I mean asking them out couldn't hurt." She said in a sing-songy voice, before getting hit lightly in the face with a pillow Izuku had managed to grab a hold of, rolling over to hide his face in her tummy.

"It's not that simple." He moaned quietly, with a soft sigh. He missed the girl's eyes sparkling from his position as he felt a hand settle atop his head, gently running through his hair.

"So you DO have a crush on them both! I knew it!" She said excitedly, making him roll his eyes. Well, no point in denying it right?

He most definitely had a crush on Mina and Kyoka. He'd known pretty much as soon as those crushes developed.

Contrary to popular belief, Izuku wasn't terrible with understanding his feelings in the same way he was with his quirk. He'd had crushes before even coming to U.A., and he knew what to look out for to identify one.

After all, he had to know who to be careful around.

Where he failed with emotions, was understanding most other people. Before he'd come to U.A. high school, there had only been so many people he'd interacted consistently with to try to understand how to read other people.

And the two main ones had been Katsuki Bakugou (anger incarnate who would snap faster a twig under pressure) and his mother (someone who was so prone to tears she could flood the Sahara desert.)

Needless to say, he wasn't used to nuanced or subtle changes in expression or posture. He usually defaulted to assuming any expression he couldn't read was some negative feeling about him, such as irritation or anger.

He'd been attracted to Mina pretty much since the start of their time at U.A., unable to keep his eyes off her when he was doing nothing else. He couldn't help it, even though mutants were common nowadays, her specific mutations were so unique and captivating. Along with her well-built body and…. Proportions, she could radiate an odd, unmatched beauty and grace at times.

A good example of that being any time he watched the Sports Festival back, he'd be absolutely stunned without fail with her amazing movements in her match against Yuga Aoyoma. It was honestly a shame she hadn't gotten further than that, and Izuku would be lying If he said that wasn't partially just a selfish desire to see more of her gracefulness.

Not to mention her victory dance at the end had been both endearing and adorable with that massive smile on her face.

He could never tell how the pink skinned girl actually felt about him however, beyond a general positivity and enjoyment. He was more than happy with that of course, but she seemed to be happy and positive around everyone so he just attributed it to being the norm, there was nothing to suggest she had any other thoughts on Izuku.

He'd be lying if he said the way she'd sort of just suddenly started staring at him earlier wasn't kind of nice in a way, but he was ninety percent sure he'd simply bored her into day dreaming.

Then there was Kyoka. It was really, _really _easy to begin worrying somehow, in some way he had upset her a lot of her time with how she always seemed to have a resting face of boredom or irritation.

That constant look though made so many of her smiles when they showed up though so stunning to look at, and Izuku treasured everyone that was directed his way like it was the last one he'd ever get.

Something about those smiles just made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Still, he hadn't taken as immediate of a notice in Kyoka until during the sports festival, specifically the training leading up to it.

Many of the students would often share the gyms after school in preparation and the few times Izuku joined when she was present, her absolute determination seen on her face, and the fun way she made jokes after that helped everyone calm down from the adrenaline during certain competitions (usually started by Kaminari and Kirishima) was a lot of fun.

And on the rare occasion someone told a joke that got her to laugh properly…

Izuku may have been agnostic but he was pretty sure angels did exist now.

On top of all of that, both girls had quickly proven to be talented in their own right during the culture festival when it came to the world of music. Mina's dancing was absolutely incredible and Kyoka's singing made the whole world fade away to Izuku when he listened to it back on the recordings that were made.

…. God, he was hopeless.

"I fail to see why." Momo spoke up again, pulling Izuku back to reality as she rolled him over and forced him to look into her eyes as she fixed him with a gentle smile.

"I mean…. Well for one, I'm me…"

"You mean the student constantly considered the cutest in our class and the most heroic, who we all look up to even if we don't all want to admit it? Who we all consider to be one of the best among us in general?" She asked fully seriously, causing a brand new blush to come onto Izuku's face for entirely different reasons as she snickered at his expense.

"I- I mean! I…. how do I even respond to that!?" He asked, trying to hide his face again and being stopped by the girl as she made them both sit up, taking his arms and giving them a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

"Just trust me, Izuku. Neither looks or personality are an issue, I'm sure both would be more than happy if you asked them out." She assured him, letting go and leaning back a little to give him space. The green haired boy just sighed, looking down for a moment. "You never know if you don't try."

"I guess…. But…. Let's say I did. Let's say I did decide to tell one? If one or both don't like me it's going to hurt which makes me… it makes me scared. Then I risk putting an unnecessary strain on us. I mean we already don't even interact a lot so… " He sighed again, looking away with an unreadable expression. "Then there's the possibility that they both like me, which I still think is pretty unlikely. But if they did… then what? I couldn't choose! I'm not okay with hurting either of them like that…"

"…Then perhaps I might be able to help with that last conundrum?" The tall girl said, pulling Izuku's attention to her as she pulled out her laptop from nearby. She opened it up and began clicking through it, typing something in before turning it to Izuku, showing him a page on 'polyamory.' "I was conversing with my mother when she brought up one of her new clients is a part of a relationship like this. I was interested so I started doing some research. It's where multiple people enter a consenting relationship between them all. It can work in various ways though I believe here all three of you would all date one another. Both Ashido and Jirou would date you, while also dating each other."

"I…" Izuku was quiet, unable to think of what to say to this new information, quietly taking the laptop and scrolling through the article.

"It couldn't hurt to bring the idea up if nothing else." Momo suggested with a smile, before she reached out to her arm with a grin and pulled out a fake purple lily flower, handing it to him. "You could even give this to Jirou!"

"H-Huh? Why?" he asked confused, however he had an inkling to the answer, the gears in his mind beginning to turn while he inspected the polyester lily.

"Well, they are her favourite." The raven haired teen giggled, before her face became more neutral as she reached out to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And Izuku… just try it? I can assure you both of them are kind enough that they will be able to look past it if they aren't interested in you, however I honestly believe they will be interested. They are nice people and I just want all of you to be happy? If you don't give it a shot, all three of you might be more unhappy then you need to be so… please?"

Izuku was quiet for a moment more, before suddenly green lightning began to spark around the room.

"Uh… Izuku? What are you doing?"

"….Real lilies grow nearby at this lake just a little bit into the forest. I'll go pick some." He said, before bolting off before he could be stopped.

Momo's face would be hurting later from just how wide the smile on it was.

It was nearing midnight when Kyoka and Mina had arrived on the rooftop of heights alliance.

Technically, curfew was now in place but the roof itself was an area that was allowed to be visited in case for whatever reason a student needed to be outside in the middle of the night, if they weren't asleep.

"Yo dude?"

"Midori? What's up?"

The two girls were both clearly confused, walking out onto the roof where Izuku was standing with a mild blush and a whole crapton of nervous energy.

Was he rushing fast into telling them now he'd been convinced by Momo? Probably but he had to act before he got in his own head again If he was going to do this.

So he stood with what confidence he could muster, hands behind his back to hide the two different flower bouquets he was hopeful they both would like.

He took a calming breathe, preparing himself before nervously smiling at them both. Kyoka crossed her arms with a raised brow while Mina just tilted her head to the side with curiosity, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"A-Alright so… you're probably w-wondering why I asked you here." He decided to begin, making Kyoka snort with a small grin.

"Yeah, I doubt you called us out onto the rooftop in the middle of the night to continue the study session." She said, making Izuku laugh nervously while Mina just snickered at the girl's remark. "So what's this about?"

Deciding to just bite the bullet, he took a deep breath and revealed the bouquets. His left hand held out an assortment of purple lilies towards Kyoka, while in his right he presented an assortment of red Tulips to Mina. (He'd remembered her mentioning once in class she loved red flowers in general.)

Both girl's felt their eyes go wide, a light blush coming onto Mina's face and a much more prominent one appearing on Kyoka's.

"M-Midori?!" The pink girl asked, her voice betraying excitement.

"You… you picked my favourite flowers…" Was all the purple haired girl could get out, stunned.

"I k-know w-we-" Izuku swallowed, deciding to start over as he tried to calm himself so he could say this without stuttering. "I know we don't hang out as much as other people, and I know this isn't exactly a normal thing for someone to do but… Momo gave me a lot of encouragement to be honest and tell you this so…."

He stood tall, hoping he didn't look as much of a nervous wreck as he felt and faced them both.

He began to confess.

"Kyoka Jirou… Mina Ashido…"


	4. Chapter 4

_"So… What do you think of Jirou?"_

_Momo was aware she'd asked the question out of nowhere and so couldn't blame Izuku for the confused look that came onto his face. _

_"H-Huh? What do you mean?" He asked confused, causing the tall teen to sigh and put her book down._

_"Well, it's just that you are both my friends and I would simply like to know if my friends are alright with each other or not." She explained. What she left out: 'And I've noticed her staring at you in much the same way as Mina and know you would be great together.'_

_"Well, I mean, we don't really talk much which is…. Sad honestly. I'd like to get to know her more but I don't think I'd be the kind of person she'd take much interest in-" Momo had to do her best to hold in her snort. "-So It's not like there's anything bad there or that. I sometimes worry she doesn't like me much but I'd have loved to be better friends with her If I'd gotten the chance."_

_"Well, I can tell you she certainly has nothing against you. As she has said many times, she simply 'has one of those faces.'" The raven haired teen assured with a smile. "So if you simply talked with her I'm sure you could be better friends rather easily."_

_"Maybe but… it's still something I'm not really used to, making friends I mean." He hummed, before looking down with a blush. "E-Especially when they're so pretty."_

_"What was that now?" The girl inquired, smiling so hard it was starting to hurt because she knew what she heard._

_"N-Nothing! It's just-"_

_Before Izuku could come up with some sort of excuse to hide how he most definitely called Kyoka pretty, a jingle started to play, drawing both teen's attention to the phone in his lap._

_He picked it up, before a soft and frankly adorable smile came onto his face. Curious and unable to help herself, Momo leaned over to see why he was smiling at it_

_What she saw was a text._

'Hey Midori, reminder if you want to retry dance class any time I'll take you back on as my pupil! We all make mistakes sometimes so I thought you'd get a little confidence boost out of this vid of my own fails :p We all start somewhere!'

_Though she didn't really need to, Momo decided to check the ID and saw Mina._

_"Aww, that's sweet." She giggled, glad to see the pink skinned girl was encouraging her friend even now._

_"Y-Yeah…" He muttered, before sighing as he watched the video for a few seconds. It clearly didn't take long for him to forget he wasn't alone. "How's she still so beautiful when she's falling on her face? That isn't fair…"_

_Internally, Momo started squealing. She leaned over, taking his shoulders and making him face her as she smiled like a maniac._

_"So you like how she looks?" She asked with a mischievous tone. "Anything more you like about her?"_

_"I- Hey I mean- Ah!" His face went crimson, before there was a green flash and suddenly Momo was alone as Izuku ran away, embarrassed at being called out._

_She didn't mind, simply leaning back with an excited giggle._

_Gears were starting to turn in her mind as she remembered a conversation with her mother._

_She knew it would be a while before Izuku would come back so she reached out to her bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out one of her books._

_It likely would have surprised no one it was a romance novel._

* * *

_"Ashido? May I ask you something?" Momo asked as she and Mina were the only two people currently present in the living area of the dorms. The pink haired girl looked over from the TV with a smile, tilting her head to the side. "It's… a little personal."_

_"Sure!" She said excitedly, turning to give the tall teen her full attention._

_"I am… aware you hold an interest in romance. I know you are interested in men due to previous conversations but are… Are you into girls?" the raven haired teen asked, hoping she didn't sound too rude. She had to ask though for her plan. Fortunately, it seemed Mina had no issues at all with the question._

_"I mean, a snuggle buddy is a snuggle buddy! As long as they actually loved me, I'd be willing to give most people a shot." Mina said with a small laugh, before a teasing grin came onto her face. "Why, are you asking?"_

_"N-No!" The creation teen quickly shut down as she blushed, before putting her hand to the mouth. "S-Sorry! That isn't to say I'm not interested in you or anything- I mean… oh god…"_

_The pink skinned girl cackled at Momo's expense but came over and slung an arm around her shoulder with a small grin. "I'm just teasing, teach."_

_"T-Teach?"_

_"Well you're kinda like a teacher to me, at times with the tutor session." Mina hummed, letting go before frowning. "Speaking of, I don't suppose you're going to have to cancel this one as well? I need as many of those as I can get and I don't know who to go to instead."_

_A lightbulb clicked on in Momo's head._

_"….I would recommend Izuku." Momo said with a small tilt of her head and a smile hiding excitement beneath the surface. "He is rather smart himself, especially when it comes to English and I'm sure he'd be rather excited to spend time with you. He does seem to want to spend more time with people nowadays in general."_

_"You think he'd be good for me?" 'As a romantic partner, yes!'_

_"He'd be an excellent tutor for you, I'm certain. It can't hurt to try, as I really will need to cancel the next study session." The raven haired girl assured, before standing up and beginning to make her way to her room. "For now, I believe I could do with some extra studying myself. I hope he'll prove to be as good as I think he will."_

_"Oh okay. Thanks, Yaoyorozu!"_

_Momo only felt mildly guilty about cancelling the one tutoring session when she didn't need to._

* * *

_Okay so _maybe _she had jumped the gun a tiny bit._

_She had been excited the moment she saw a way to naturally make Mina and Izuku spend time together and potentially develop reciprocated feelings for one another, so she took it._

_Then she entirely failed to account for how she'd fit Kyoka into it. She had to somehow, the purple haired girl was her first real friend at U.A. and she knew the girl liked both Mina and Izuku so she couldn't _not _fit her in somehow!_

_But no matter how she tried, she couldn't think of a way that wouldn't show her hand and reveal she might have been manipulating things slightly._

_Fortunately, it seemed Izuku was unknowingly on her side as a jingle sounded out from her phone, alerting her to a text message from the green haired teen._

'Hey Momo, do you still have those CD's we were listening to the other day? I want to put on some music for Mina, she's zoning out and was just staring at me so I want to help her focus.'

_Trying not to grin too wide at the idea that Mina might have just been enraptured with Izuku's cute face instead of actually distracted (or perhaps distracted BY Izuku's cute face would be more accurate), she shot a text back with a better idea._

'I do not, I'm afraid, however I can still bring some music down. Or rather, Kyoka can.'

_She left her phone behind after that, not to be stopped as she walked out into the halls, making her way towards Kyoka's room. It didn't take her long to get there, knocking quickly on the door._

_The door opened, revealing the purple haired teen who raised a brow but smiled upon seeing the taller girl._

_"Oh hey, Yaomomo. What's up?" She asked confused, standing aside. "Did you want to come in?"_

_"Oh, I won't be here for long, I just came to ask a favour of you on behalf of Izuku." The tall teen explained, causing Kyoka to raise a brow in confusion. "He's currently helping tutor Mina in the common room, and thought music would help her focus. I thought you would know better than anyone what kind of music would be good for that so I came to ask if you could bring some down for them."_

_"O-Oh… s-sure I guess…" Kyoka said, before eyeing her suspiciously. "This isn't some scheme to put me in the same room as one of the girls you know I'm attracted to, is it?"_

_"Your crush, we both know it's a crush." Momo teased lightly, making the shorter girl blush. "And no, it isn't. they genuinely need that music."_

_"Okay then, I'll just grab my CD's." The girl sighed, closing the door and Momo smiled wide as she turned and began walking away._

_'Also no, it isn't a plan to get you in the same room as one of your crushes. It's a plan to get you in with both of your crushes!' She thought playfully, making her way down the stairs to the bathroom where she could hide out._

_Maybe if she just dropped down a few choice words now…._

_Well, it might be the last night Mina, Kyoka and Izuku would ever be single._

* * *

Momo hid behind the doorway to the rooftops, excitement buzzing as she tried to stay stealthy while looking out onto the rooftop, feeling like she was Mina as she saw her green haired best friend holding out two different flower bouquets to both his crushes.

She felt ready to explode from the amount of pure anticipation running through her as she watched on.

"Kyoka Jirou… Mina Ashido… I really like you both." Izuku confessed, as they gently took the flowers from him so he could stop holding them out awkwardly. "I don't mean as f-friends either, I- …I genuinely think you both are two of the most beautiful people I have ever met and I have developed crushes on b-both of you."

He took a deep breath, both the girls in front of him sharing surprised looks as he fixed them both with the best grin he could that still betrayed his nervousness.

"I couldn't d-decide between you obviously. I… on the off chance o-one of you did like me t-that wouldn't be fair and…. I might regret this i-if I'm just making an i-idiot of myself but I'll d-definitely regret it if I don't try. Momo explained the concept o-of a polyamorous relationship to me, where multiple people date each other at the same time with consent. if… If both of you would be into it…. I'd want to try." He said, before nervously awaiting their responses as he looked between them. "I- I get it if you think I'm s-stupid or if y-you don't like me or-"

God Momo wished she could hug him right now. Fortunately, it seemed Mina had that covered as she suddenly jumped him with a scream of excitement.

"OH MY GOD, MIDORI! YES! PLEASE!" She shouted, practically strangling him with the tight hold she took on his neck, causing him to blush but excitedly hug her back with a grin.

"Thank you… thank you…" He muttered to her, barely audible to Momo only because she was listening so intently. After a couple seconds they stopped holding on so tight, going into more of a side hug as they both stared at Kyoka who was still frozen with curious gazes. "J-Jirou? What about you? I get it if you don't-"

Before he could even continue, the purple haired girl stomped up to him, making both the fluffy haired teen's eyes widen briefly with worry as she grabbed him by his shirt…

Then she pulled him down and planted a kiss right onto his lips, causing his face to turn crimson as she pulled away, grabbing Mina as well and kissing her just the same.

Momo had to bite her arm to stop herself from squealing out loud in excitement. 'Finally!'

With that she pulled back and the raven haired teen could _hear_ the smile on her face. "You have… no idea how long I've been wanting to do that, so I was not gonna wait."

"F-Fair enough." Mina giggled a little, before leaping forward and pulling her into a hug, Izuku soon turning it into one big group hug. "So… all three of us are a couple now?"

"Yep… I can't believe it." Izuku said with a laugh that had all his nervous excitement bubbling up to the surface. "Two amazing people wanting to date me? It's a dream come true."

"…How are we going to deal with dates with it being the three of us?" Kyoka wondered out loud, sounding slightly guilty. "I mean… I want to do this but I'm not exactly great at relationships. This is my first…"

"Mine too."

"Mine three." Mina said, getting incredulous looks from both Izuku and Kyoka. "What? Just because I love romance doesn't mean I've experienced it personally before. It will be new for all of us."

"Then let's try to make it the best we can, for each other." Izuku said, getting nods from his two new girlfriends as they all grinned, tears threatening to come into more than just Izuku's eyes.

"Yeah." The purple haired girl said, gently leaning into him with a radiant smile, while the pink skinned girl on the other side of the greenette grinned manically.

"Right! And I think I can still handle a more calm first date if that's what you too want. Like say watching a movie together alone in a snuggle pile?"

"Now that sounds just perfect."

With that, the three new lovers began walking back into the dorms, both girls with their arms slung around Izuku who was holding them both in right hugs.

Momo hid behind the door, avoiding getting spotted as they passed by as she smiled wide. For a brief moment, Izuku turned his head back and smiled at her before he, Kyoka and Mina disappeared around the corner.

Taking one last look out onto the rooftop, the creation teen noticed one of the lilies had fallen to the floor so she walked out, picking it up and smiling at it.

She looked up to the moon in the sky, absolutely ecstatic for her friends.

If you asked her why she'd done this, why she'd manufactured a situation for them to confess?

The answer was simple.

She just wanted her friends to be happy, and she knew they would never get there without a little push.

For Izuku to get the affection he really deserved, to experience things she couldn't give him even with their new found close friendship.

For Kyoka to finally experience the love of her long time crush and her newest one, to not have to worry she might be disliked by them like her crush from long time ago did.

For Mina to experience the romance she loved to talk about, and get the help she needed from two people who would be willing to be by her side whenever she needed and to be able to help them come out their shells while she could learn to keep herself contained.

For all that, Momo was very happy to give that push.

Because that's what you did for the people you loved.


End file.
